Coming Home
by sparnacles
Summary: This story mainly involves Remus Lupin and an original character of mine, Mira Montrose. She's been away from England for 15 years and is only just returning. Takes place immediately after Harry's 5th year Chapter 9 up
1. Chapter One: Going Home

Summary: This takes place in the summer holidays between fifth and sixth year. The story starts a bit over a week after the beginning of summer holidays. Harry is back at the Dursleys' and the Weasleys and Hermione are at 12 Grimmauld Place already. There are OotP spoilers and I'm attempting to keep as many of the small *and not so small* details in cannon with JKR.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Harry Potter, nor any characters, places or things in the Harry Potter books. The great JK Rowling did. Nor do I own Harry Potter nor any characters, places or things in the Harry Potter books. Warner Bros. do. But I did create Mira Montrose, and I do own her. JKR, WB, if, by some freak chance you're reading this, please don't sue me. I don't have much to give you.  
  
Chapter One: Going Home  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
After what you last wrote to me, although I can hardly believe it, I must accept the truth and realize that it's finally time. It's time to face my skeletons, my past, my future. I realize that, after what's happened, I owe Remus and Harry the truth. I'm coming home.  
I'm in France at the moment. It will take me a few days to sort out everything here, so I should be back in England in about three or four days' time.  
Is it OK if I see you first? Maybe I could spend the night at Hogwarts before seeing anyone else? I'd very much like to see you, first. By the way, I accept your offer.  
  
I will see you soon,  
  
Mira Montrose  
  
After writing this, and sending it with her owl, Mira spent the next few days sorting out her affairs, although everyone she spoke to thought that she looked rather down, like she was carrying an extra burden.  
  
Mira was a witch approaching her forties, with light brown hair and piercing-blue eyes. She had been travelling the world for the past 15 years, learning to defend herself and putting her knowledge into practise. But, of course, in order to effectively defend yourself against your enemy, you must know your enemy.  
  
Mira may have looked like she was carrying an extra burden, but that is because she was carrying an extra burden. But it's not what she learned over the past 15 years that was troubling her, but why she started learning it in the first place, and the thought of facing it and dealing with it that burdened on her mind and heart. But let's not digress from the story too much.  
  
Four days after writing her letter, she arrived at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore greeted her at the entrance. "Welcome back," he said with a sad smile, and embraced her as a father does to his youngest adult daughter who moves back home.  
  
"Thank you," said Mira.  
  
"I see that, despite your work over the years, you still look as wonderful as ever. Well, you must be exhausted after all that travelling, let us have some dinner."  
  
"That would be wonderful. Can we have dinner at the Gryffindor table? Just like old times."  
  
"Of course. Dinner will be on the Gryffindor table," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Mira left her trunk with 10 keyholes in the Entrance Hall, along with her owl in its birdcage, and walked with Dumbledore into the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow," she murmured. "It's just as I remember it.'  
  
"Some things never change," replied Dumbledore.  
  
They sat down at opposite sides of the Gryffindor table, close to the teachers' table, where two golden plates, goblets and sets of cutlery lay waiting for them. Almost as soon as they sat down, food appeared on the table and they began to eat while reminiscing Mira's days as a student at Hogwarts.  
  
"You know," said Mira. "I met Lily on the Hogwarts Express, all those years ago in our first year. She was so nervous, she had no idea what was going to happen to her, but she was so nice, and we became friends soon after."  
  
"You two never could be separated."  
  
During the dessert of custard tart, Mira asked Dumbledore, "How are Remus and Harry?"  
  
"Both of them saw it happen. Remus is taking it better than I imagined he would, although he's constantly asking me to give him more work, and if he has some time off, he looks lost and out of place. But I think seeing you will cheer him up considerably."  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Harry's dealing with Sirius' death in his own way, although he has been speaking to Arabella Figg lately. I think he's glad that, this time, he has some contact with the wizarding world. But it can offer him little comfort."  
  
Mira and Dumbledore fell silent as the empty dessert dishes disappeared and were replaced with cups of coffee. They sat there for a few minutes, sipping their drinks, until Mira put her cup down, looked at it, and noticed droplets of water were falling onto the table. "I miss her so much," she whispered through her tears. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me. After she was killed, I couldn't bear to stay where everything reminded me of her."  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore heavily. "Your relationship was unique. I only ever saw a stronger bond than yours and Lily's in twins, although your personalities were so different."  
  
"I never allowed myself to mourn for her," she said. "I always made sure I had plenty to do when I worked, and I was so exhausted that all I did when I was by myself was sleep.  
  
"And now Sirius is gone, too. I desperately wanted to talk to him again. There were so many things I wanted to say to him that I couldn't put in writing. I wanted to thank him for shelving his pride when Lily and James started dating." She dried her tears and asked Dumbledore, "Would it be OK if I had a couple of days to sort my feelings out before I see everyone?"  
  
Dumbledore surveyed her over those half-moon spectacles with his piercing-blue eyes. At last, he said, "If I were to allow you a couple of days to yourself, what would you honestly do?"  
  
"I would probably leave for another 15 years."  
  
"Running away will only get you so far. You must face up to your demons and fears eventually, and if you leave it for too long, you may never have the chance to resolve them."  
  
"I know, I know, Professor," said Mira, sadly. "But it's just so difficult sometimes."  
  
"Were you expecting it to be easy?"  
  
Silence fell once more. At last, Dumbledore said, "Are you going to tell Remus everything?"  
  
Mira nodded.  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
Again, Mira nodded.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "It's for the best. Well, I think it's time for bed. You must be exhausted."  
  
They got up and went into the Entrance Hall. Mira's trunk and owl had already been taken up to her room. Dumbledore led her upstairs to her room. He then slowly and wearily made his way to his office. When he was inside, he reached for a pinch of some powder in a pot on top of the mantelpiece of the fireplace, threw it into the fire, and said, "Dobby, please come to my office."  
  
Dobby appeared in Dumbledore's office almost instantly, and he looked slightly scared. Dumbledore went to his desk and sat down. He looked at Dobby the house elf and said, "There is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She is spending tonight at Hogwarts. I would like you and a few other house elves to guard her door throughout the night. Make sure she does not leave her room. And do not allow yourselves to be seen. Please report back to me at 6 o'clock in the morning in here, unless she attempts to leave beforehand."  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir," squeaked Dobby, and he disappeared. 


	2. Chapter Two: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Pl...

Chapter 2: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place  
  
Mira was, in fact, too exhausted to even think about leaving. When she awoke the next morning, she felt like she hadn't slept much at all. And she hadn't. Between dreams of Remus Lupin telling her he didn't accept her excuses and of Harry saying he didn't want to get to know her, she was having a hard time getting to sleep.  
  
She eventually pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She was dreading this day already. Today would be the first day she would see Remus Lupin in 15 years, and she also knew that the truth would come out. Why she left. Why she said goodbye to him through a letter. How she felt.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she said. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought you'd like some breakfast," he said. "Would you like to come to the Great Hall with me?"  
  
"Of course, Professor," she replied. "But I don't know how much I'll be able to eat."  
  
Mira and Dumbledore went downstairs to the Great Hall and again sat at the Gryffindor table with the golden plates, goblets and cutlery waiting for them. As soon as they sat down, porridge, bacon and eggs, toast and raspberry jam and tea appeared. They ate in silence, both thinking of the day that lay ahead.  
  
"It won't be as bad as you think, you know," said Dumbledore, at last.  
  
"No, it'll be worse," said Mira, gloomily.  
  
"Remus is a grown man, and besides, he's had quite a while to get over any anger he may or may not have had."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Well, I have a few things to do this morning to prepare for the meeting at headquarters. If you'd like, you can visit Hagrid for a while."  
  
"I'd like to see him again" she smiled for the first time since she arrived.  
  
After breakfast, she took her leave of Professor Dumbledore and walked along the grounds to the hut. She knocked on the door and immediately heard a dog barking.  
  
"Down, Fang, down," someone growled.  
  
The door opened and Hagrid appeared at the door. His beetle-eyes widened in shock for a moment, then crinkled into a smile.  
  
"Mira!" he exclaimed. "Professor Dumbledore said yer were comin', but I didn't expect ter see yer so soon!"  
  
"How are you, Hagrid?" smile Mira.  
  
"Great, great! Come on in! What have yer bin up ter? Would yer like a cup o' tea? Have yer seen many dragons?"  
  
Mira laughed. "I've seen a few over the years. Gringott's in Amsterdam had a sick one a couple of years ago they asked me to deal with. I hear you tried to raise one here a few years ago."  
  
"Yes, Norbert was his name. He was a little beauty."  
  
"I'll bet he's not so little now."  
  
They chatted like this all morning, with Mira telling Hagrid all about the different vicious beasts she had to deal with, and Hagrid likewise told her about his Care of Magical Creatures position.  
  
After a few hours of chatting with Hagrid and absent-mindedly scratching Fang behind the ear, Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door and entered Hagrid's hut.  
  
"I'm afraid it's time to leave, Mira," he said.  
  
The fear of what was to come was back, and after saying goodbye to Hagrid, they made their way back to the castle for a quick lunch.  
  
After lunch they went out of the Entrance Hall to find a pair of thestrals harnessed to a carriage and her trunk and owl already in the carriage.  
  
"We have to go to London for a meeting with the Order."  
  
Professor Dumbledore helped Mira into the carriage and before he got in, he said to the thestrals, "12 Grimmauld Place, London."  
  
"Is that where headquarters is?" asked Mira. Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Isn't that the Blacks' house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mira smiled grimly. "I wonder what Sirius' parents would have said if they were alive."  
  
"The paintings of his mother in the hallway give us a good indication," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Is that where I'll be staying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will Remus be staying there?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "As will the Weasleys, Harry when he arrives and Hermione Granger, another friend of his I've told you about. Many Order members will, of course, also be dropping by all the time."  
  
"The Weasleys...I remember Remus and Sirius writing to me and telling me about the Weasley family, and I met a Bill Weasley when I went to Egypt a few years ago. I remember a particularly horrid curse on a tomb that Gringott's needed help with. It took me almost a month to remove it. Is Harry's friend Ron Weasley related to Bill?"  
  
"They are brothers. Arthur and Molly Weasley have seven children. Ron is the second youngest."  
  
"Wow."  
  
They arrived in London shortly before dusk. When they got out of the carriage, Mira pulled out her wand, flicked it, and her trunk flew out of the carriage into the air and settled near her. After this, she picked up her owl's cage and moved away from the carriage towards the houses. She watched the carriage leave, the thestrals heading back to Hogwarts. Turning back to the houses, she thought of the address.  
  
Suddenly, a battered door appeared between the two houses containing muggles. Following the door were dirty windows and walls. Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. The sounds of locks clicking open could be heard from the other side of the door. Before he opened the door, he warned Mira not to wake the paintings up.  
  
They went inside and Dumbledore whispered," I'll show you where your room is then we can go downstairs to the kitchen. That's where the meetings are held. I'll introduce you to everyone there."  
  
They quietly went up several flights of stairs, with Mira keeping her trunk in front of her. By this time, Professor Dumbledore had taken her owl. When they entered her room, she put her trunk and owl down and she followed Professor Dumbledore downstairs again. Dumbledore opened the door to the kitchen with Mira behind him and over his shoulder she could see a familiar back sitting down and facing her. Dumbledore cleared his throat, said, "May I introduce a new member of the Order and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, Mira Montrose," and stepped aside.  
  
The person with their back towards them turned around quickly with their eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
"Mira!"  
  
"Remus Lupin!" 


	3. Chapter Three: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions  
  
Remus Lupin jumped up and embraced Mira in a big hug. "Why didn't you tell me when you were coming back?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. Professor Dumbledore was the only person I told," she replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but could I introduce you to everyone else?"  
  
"Of course, Professor, my apologies."  
  
"Not to worry, not to worry," he said, pleasantly. "This is Molly and Arthur Weasley."  
  
Professor Dumbledore pointed to a short, plump woman with flaming-red hair and her balding husband with horn-rimmed glasses. Mira shook their hands and said to Arthur, "I hear you have a fascination with muggles, Arthur. I've found out a fair bit about them over the years. Some of the things they've invented! It would make you laugh!"  
  
Arthur Weasley's eyes lit up. "Really? Well I must buy you a drink sometime and you can tell me all about them."  
  
Mira smiled. Professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
"These are their sons, Bill, who you've met; Charlie and Fred and George."  
  
"Ah, the famous, or should I say infamous, Fred and George Weasley. At last I get to meet you. I've heard a great many things about you two. Apparently your antics rival the great James Potter and Sirius Black! The pranks I've been told you've pulled and the tricks you've invented! And your exit from Hogwarts last year! And I hear you've started your own joke shop! I can't wait to see your products!"  
  
Fred and George beamed. She shook hands with the twins and Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called Tonks -"  
  
"With a first name like mine, who wouldn't?"  
  
"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher is that pile of rags sleeping in the corner, and you know, of course, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall."  
  
Now it was Mira's turn to be wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Not only was Snape in the Order, but the Alastor Moody she knew had changed. and drastically. He had a chunk missing from his nose, horrible scars on his face, she could see a wooden leg underneath the bottom of his robes, and he had a huge fake eye!  
  
"Alastor Moody? What happened to you?"  
  
"Battle wounds," he growled. "Been hunting down Death Eaters over the years. Could have used your help, too. Best trainee Auror we'd seen for years."  
  
"What, and end up looking like you?"  
  
Moody grunted.  
  
"And Professor McGonagall! How are you?"  
  
"Good, thank you, Mira. How have your travels been?"  
  
"Oh, you know, it had its ups and downs."  
  
"If we can begin," said Snape.  
  
"Sure thing, Severus," replied Mira, with a suspicious look.  
  
Everyone sat down and Mira found a seat next to Lupin. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Meeting

Chapter 4: The meeting  
  
After everyone sat down, the meeting promptly began. I needn't bore you with specific details of this meeting, as it has very little to do with this story.  
  
In a nutshell, this meeting was mainly a progress report on finding the Death Eaters and Voldemort, recruiting new members of the Order, and guarding over Harry. Basically, half of the Aurors were now guarding Azkaban and the other half were looking for the Death Eaters that did not get caught. So far, none had been found  
  
Since Dumbledore was re-instated into the International Confederation of Wizards and the Wizengamot, he has been successful in convincing most of them to support his cause.  
  
But it's Harry's guard that it is the most important part of the meeting. "as to Harry," said Dumbledore, "I feel that he is in even more danger where he is at the moment. So, I feel that until he can come back here, we should have two people guarding him at any one time. This is to make sure that Harry is no way harmed."  
  
Mrs Weasley turned her head quickly and glared at uncomfortable- looking Mundungus Fletcher. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I have devised a roster here of who will be guarding Harry and when. I have included everyone who volunteered to guard over Harry. If you can't do you shift, for any reason, then tell you guard-partner and also organise a replacement. As you did last summer, you are to report to Arabella Figg's house and sign in before you start your guard duty. Thank you to everyone who volunteered. Arthur, Molly, Remus, can you please make sure that everyone on this roster knows about the two-guard system and that they see when they are on guard-duty? Thank you. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
Snape immediately got up, said goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and promptly left. McGonagall also said her goodbyes to Professor Dumbledore and Mira and she left as well.  
  
"Molly, would you be so kind as to ask the children to come in here?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course, Professor," she replied, and left the room. She came back a minute later with three teenagers; one boy and one girl, both with the same red hair as the rest of the Weasleys, and another girl, with very bushy brown hair.  
  
"Mira," said Dumbledore. "These are Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are friends of Harry's. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, this is Mira, she is a friend of Remus' and was friends with Harry's parents and Sirius when they were at Hogwarts."  
  
Mira shook hands with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "So, I finally get to meet Harry's famous best friends," smiled Mira. "Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius have told me all about you. I hear you helped Harry out a fair bit over the years, and stopped him from getting into too much trouble."  
  
Hermione and Ginny beamed and Ron's ears went pink.  
  
"Now, children," said Dumbledore. "I must ask you, like last summer, not to put anything in writing about what goes on here."  
  
Ron and Hermione, both with indignant looks, opened their mouths, but Dumbledore cut them off.  
  
"I know that you aren't happy about this, but I promise you he will be informed on what's going on. I've asked a neighbour of his, Arabella Figg, to talk to him and to keep him informed. This way, we do not run the risk of having your owls intercepted, and we do not keep Harry out of the loop."  
  
"When will Harry be coming here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"In a few weeks," replied Dumbledore. "A few things needed to be sorted out here, first." He looked at Mira when he said this.  
  
Hermione had a confused look on her face. "Well, I must go," said Dumbledore. "Will you be OK here, Mira?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she replied, smiling.  
  
"Don't forget to stop by the Ministry tomorrow," he said, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, Professor, I wont," she replied.  
  
Dumbledore gave her a hug and said goodbye to everyone before leaving.  
  
"Can I please have some help with dinner?" asked Molly. "Oh no, Mira, dear, you can sit down and relax. Arthur! Some help, please!"  
  
"Yes, Molly, dear." 


	5. Chapter Five: Did you really do that?

Chapter 5: Did you really do that?  
  
Mira sat down next to Lupin. "What needs to be sorted out?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you after dinner," she mumbled.  
  
"So, what have you been doing with yourself, young Mira?" growled Moody, taking a seat across from Mira and Lupin.  
  
"Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that," she replied. "Learning how to defend myself properly against the Dark Arts and helping people all over the world."  
  
"Sounds like something Gilderoy Lockhart has been claiming he did."  
  
"Except I've really been doing what I say I've been doing, I didn't do it for the fame and I'm not stuck in St Mungo's without my memory."  
  
Moody, Lupin and Mira laughed.  
  
"But I will admit he did approach me once. This was a few years ago, now. He's just had his first book published. I was mildly interested in what he'd done, so I read his book. I'll admit I was impressed. If he'd really done most of the things in that book, I thought he'd be a powerful wizard, indeed. And then I met him. Soon after the book had been published, he wasn't that well-known, he approached me. I knew when I first lay eyes on him, he didn't do all that stuff he'd said he'd done. No way in the world. A muggle would have had an easier time trying to convince me.  
  
"Anyway, he came up to me and tried to tell me he was a reporter, doing an article on something I'd done. Well, I refused to tell him anything and told him I was going to give him three seconds to leave before I cursed him into next week. He was gone before I got to two and I never saw him again."  
  
Moody and Lupin laughed even more. Fred and George came over. "We've heard you've fought werewolves and Dark wizards and curses and everything," said Fred.  
  
"Have you really done even a quarter of what people say you've done?" asked George.  
  
"It's highly likely that all the stories that people have been saying, that are true, aren't even a quarter of what I've done," she said to a mesmerised Fred and George. "And there's also another quarter that I'm not allowed to tell anyone about."  
  
"How can you do so much?"  
  
"I never spend more than three months in any one place at any one time, and I've been travelling for 15 years. And I'm usually doing more than one case. So I've been around the world several times over the years."  
  
The twins were awestruck. Moody looked impressed. Remus looked proud, but sad.  
  
"Ginny! Ron! Set the table, please, dinner's almost ready," said Molly. "Fred, George, can you please put this pot on the table without using any magic!"  
  
After Ron and Ginny had set the table, and the food had been put on the table, everyone tucked in. 


	6. Chapter Six: Why did you leave?

Disclaimer: Before this chapter begins, I'd just like to say that I've never believed in the Heir of Gryffindor theory, in fact, if you read the Heir of Gryffindor threads that I've posted in, you'll find out how much I detest it. Anything in this chapter or any subsequent chapters that could possibly link to Gryffindor House of Godric Gryffindor himself, unless otherwise stated, is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 6: Why did you leave?  
  
Once everyone had settled down and began eating, conversation filled the kitchen. Everyone was talking to other people around them, and Mira looked around her. Then looking at Molly, said, "Professor Dumbledore told me that you and Arthur have seven children, but, counting the two of you, there are only eight of you here. I don't mean to be rude, but where is your seventh child?"  
  
Everyone immediately stopped talking and exchanged nervous, or, in the case of Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, angry glances. Mira realised that it was not a good topic for discussion and mumbled an apology.  
  
When Molly found her voice, she said, "No, no, it's alright, dear. My third child is missing from the table. Percy is his name." She looked at Arthur tentatively, who was looking straight ahead of him, not showing any sign of emotion, before continuing. "Percy and Arthur had a falling-out last year over the validity of Professor Dumbledore's and Harry's claims about You- Know-Who returning. Percy took the Ministry's position on the matter and felt that he was no longer welcome in our home."  
  
"Too right he wasn't. Still isn't, the git," said George, angrily.  
  
"That's enough, George," snapped Molly. "Anyway, since the Ministry has realised its error of judgement, Percy also changed his stance and we - er, I - have forgiven him. He still lives here in London in the apartment he took last year. He knows of the Order, but Professor Dumbledore hasn't told him where headquarters is."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Molly, I shouldn't have said anything," replied Mira.  
  
"No, as I said, it's alright. You probably would have found our sooner or later."  
  
Everyone else ate in silence for the rest of the meal.  
  
"That had to be one of the most delicious meals I've had in a few years, Molly," said Mira after everyone had finished. Molly blushed and conversation returned to the table, everyone decidedly forgetting the conversation that took place at the beginning of the meal.  
  
After a minute or two, Mira turned to Remus and whispered, "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"  
  
Remus nodded. When everyone else was engaged in conversation or too busy cleaning up, they got up and left the kitchen. They went upstairs and Remus opened the door to the drawing room. Mira went inside and Remus closed the door behind them. Before Remus could say anything, Mira pulled out her wand, pointed it at the door and muttered, "Imperturbo." Remus gave her a confused look and she said, "Just in case someone wants to test out their Extendable Ears."  
  
They found a couch and sat down. They did not speak for a minute. This is the moment of truth, thought Mira, nervously. At last, Remus, looking at the floor, whispered, "Why did you leave, Mira?"  
  
Mira took a deep breath. "I couldn't stay. I was in so much pain, both physically and emotionally. I literally found it difficult to breathe, like I was suffocating. My best friend and her husband had been killed by Voldemort, their son was sent to live with that horrid Petunia and her husband, Vernon, or whatever his name is. I knew that they would not treat him well. Also at the time I'd thought that Sirius had betrayed us all and killed Peter, and, to top it all off, Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into madness, just when I was becoming quite close to them. I'd never lost so many people I loved in such a short space of time."  
  
"I'd lost them, too."  
  
"I know, Remus, but we all deal with grief in our own way. Leaving was the only way I knew how to deal with it all."  
  
"You didn't even say goodbye."  
  
"I know, all I did was leave that stupid letter. I just couldn't face telling you I had to leave. It was one of the most cowardly things I'd ever done. If I had my time again I probably would have said goodbye to you in person. I still haven't forgiven myself for it, and I probably never will."  
  
"I still have the letter." Remus reached into his robes and pulled out an old piece of parchment. "I've been reading this a lot over the past couple of weeks, hoping that I would get answers to my questions soon."  
  
Remus handed the letter over to Mira and continued to look at the floor. Mira opened the piece of parchment and read the all-too-familiar words. The words that had been torturing the both of them for the past 15 years.  
  
Dear Remus, (it read)  
  
By the time you read this, I would have already been long-gone. I've decided to leave England in search of my fortune for reasons that are too painful to ever put in writing.  
  
I'm so sorry I did not tell you I was leaving in person, but I could not bear to have another person beg me to stay. I cannot stay; it would be too painful for me. Professor Dumbledore is the only other person I've told that I'm leaving, and he tried to persuade me to stay, even though I'm sure he knew it would be fruitless to.  
  
I hope that, one day, you will understand why I had to leave, that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and to hear me out properly. Hoping to be  
  
Your friend forever,  
  
Mira Montrose  
  
PS. I leave this owl to you. It can fly long-distances, and if you can forgive me, I'm hoping that one day you'll write to me. M.  
  
"I will always remember how I felt when I wrote this," said Mira. "I felt both relieved and ashamed. Relieved that I didn't have to tell you properly, and ashamed that I didn't have the courage to tell you properly."  
  
"I still don't understand why you felt that you had to write this letter, why you couldn't tell me you had to leave."  
  
Mira looked at Remus. "I knew that if I went to see you, that one word from you, and I would have stayed. And I also knew that if I stayed, it would have killed me. It would have slowly killed me. But it was also one of the worst decisions I'd ever made, not telling you directly."  
  
"I was bitter for a while," said Remus, "Very bitter. I couldn't believe you'd do a thing like this. As soon as I'd read the letter, I went straight to your house to see if you'd really gone, and then I went straight to Hogwarts to try and get some answers from Dumbledore. I slammed the letter on his desk and told him to tell me where you'd gone, why you'd gone and why you'd told me through a letter. But he wouldn't tell me. He said that he didn't know."  
  
"Oh, he knew, or at least I gave him a general idea and he probably worked out the rest. I'm so sorry," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "I was kind of hoping you would forgive me, but I completely understand if you don't."  
  
"Oh, I've forgiven you. I wouldn't have started writing to you if I hadn't. I just wanted some answers."  
  
"And I'm here now to answer your questions."  
  
"I'm still somewhat in shock that you've come back. I thought I'd never see you again." Mira wiped her tears on her sleeve and didn't reply. After a few minutes of silence, Lupin asked, "So why does Dumbledore what you to go to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow?"  
  
Mira smiled. "I'm an Animagus. Dumbledore wants me to register."  
  
"An-an Animagus?" spluttered a wide-eyed Remus. "H-how? Since when? W-why? What animal are you?"  
  
"I researched it and I've been an Animagus for almost 7 years," she said conversationally. "I did it because I realised it would come in handy when fighting the Dark Arts and some dark creatures. I'm a lioness."  
  
Remus blinked and watched as Mira started to no longer look human, but to look like, indeed, an lioness whose fur was the same colour as Mira-the- human's hair and the same blue eyes. After she transformed, she yawned and Lupin could see her teeth. She then changed back into a human.  
  
"Wow," said Remus. Mira yawned again. "Tired?" She nodded. "Maybe we can talk more another time."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Mira took of the Imperturbable Charm and they left the drawing room.  
  
"Tell everyone I apologise, but I'm really tired, so I'm off to bed."  
  
"OK. You know, it's really good to have you back, Mira. I really missed you over the years."  
  
"I missed you, too. And I'm glad I don't have to live out of my trunk anymore. Maybe we could talk more over the next couple of weeks?"  
  
"I'd really like that," smiled Remus.  
  
They hugged each other goodnight and Mira went quietly upstairs thinking the day went rather better than she expected, while Remus went downstairs into the kitchen musing how beautiful Mira still looked, after all these years. 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Ministry of Magic

Chapter 7: The Ministry of Magic  
  
Mira awoke the next morning feeling as though she had slept for a week. She felt refreshed and ready to take on whatever the world threw at her. She got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley were already up and about, as were Moody, Tonks and Remus.  
  
"Good morning, Mira," said Molly. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"It was the best sleep I've had in years," replied Mira, sitting down next to Remus.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast? Bacon and eggs, kippers, porridge or toast?"  
  
"Bacon and eggs sounds lovely, thanks, Molly."  
  
As Molly Weasley started to get breakfast ready, she said." So, dear, what are your plans for today? You don't have guard duty until tomorrow. I looked at the roster."  
  
Mira smiled. "Well, I have to go into the Ministry of Magic today to register myself as an Animagus."  
  
Everyone looked as shocked as Remus was the night before. Molly dropped an egg; Arthur spluttered the coffee he was drinking Moody put down the Daily Prophet he was reading and looked at her with both eyes; and Bill and Tonks stopped the conversation they were having and looked at Mira. Remus, meanwhile, looked at her, smiling.  
  
In answer to the shocked silence, she said, "I've been an Animagus for about 7 years. I can turn into a lioness and Dumbledore thinks I should register so I won't have any reason to be in trouble with the Ministry. Beside, I have no reason to hide it."  
  
"Also, to prove that she really was an Animagus, she got up and transformed into a lioness, transformed back into a human and sat down again.  
  
"So, Remus, if you're not doing anything today, maybe you could come with me to the Ministry of Magic?" she asked amid the stunned silence.  
  
"Sure," he said, still smiling.  
  
Molly, remembering herself, pulled out her wand and cleaned up the broken egg and continued making breakfast. Moody went back to his Prophet and Bill and Tonks to their conversation. Arthur got up, kissed Molly on the cheek goodbye and said, "Well, I might see you and Remus today. The Improper Use of Magic office is on the same floor as mine. I've got to head over to work, now. See you later, then."  
  
With a loud crack, Arthur disappeared.  
  
After Mira and Remus had finished breakfast, they left the kitchen to get ready. Soon enough they were outside the disappearing front door. They walked down to the train station and got on the next train in silence. After they sat down, Remus quietly said, "It's been years since I've been on a muggle train."  
  
"Really? I take public transport all the time, except, of course, when it's an emergency. Then I just apparate. But I don't really like to use apparition unless I need to."  
  
They soon got off the train, left the train station and found themselves in the heart of London. They walked down the road to a side-street and kept walking until they found the telephone box. Remus opened the door and allowed Mira to go into the box first, before stepping in and closing the door. Mira picked up the receiver and dialled the numbers six, two, four, four and two. The familiar woman's voice came from the booth, saying, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."  
  
"Mira Montrose to register at the Improper Use of Magic Office as an Animagus and Remus Lupin here - er - for moral support."  
  
"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to your robes."  
  
Mira picked up the badges and looked at them. Hers said Mira Montrose, registering as an Animagus and Remus' said Remus Lupin, moral support. They pinned their badges to the front of their shirts.  
  
"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk. The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."  
  
The telephone box slowly moved down. When it stopped, the doors sprang open and they got out. They walked along the hall, past the fountain of Magical Brethren, to the security desk. After going through all the security necessities, they moved along to the lifts. Mira and Remus followed a broad witch with short grey hair into one of the lifts. When inside the lift, the witch turned around to face Mira and Remus. It was Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
"Mira Montrose!" she boomed. "Since when were you back in England? How long has it been?"  
  
Mira smiled. "Madam Bones! I've been back for about two or three days , and it's been 15 years."  
  
"Well, well, so it has. So what are you doing at the Ministry today?"  
  
'I'm going up to your floor, actually. I'm registering myself as an Animagus."  
  
"You're an Animagus? Since when? What animal do you turn into? Don't worry about going to the Animagus Registration Office, I'll help you personally."  
  
"Really? Why thank you, Madam Bones. Are you sure -"  
  
"It's not a problem, really, Mira."  
  
They reached the second floor and got out. Madam bones lead the way down the corridor to one of the first doors on the left that had a sign on it saying,  
  
AMELIA BONES  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
  
Madam Bones opened the door and allowed Mira and Remus to enter her office before going inside herself and closing the door behind her.  
  
Mira looked around the office. It was rather big. There was a huge oak desk in front of a window with a huge, comfy-looking chair behind it. On the desk were an in-tray and an out-tray, with everything in both trays stacked neatly. There were a few other papers sitting neatly on her desk, along with a beautify eagle-feather quill and an inkpot. Hovering above her desk were a few memos.  
  
Madam Bones strode over to her desk and motioned Mira and Remus to sit down on two chairs in front of her desk before sitting down herself. As they settled themselves on the chairs, madam Bones plucked the memos out of the air, read them and replied to a couple of them and sent them back on their way. She then opened a drawer and took out a piece of parchment.  
  
'OK. This is an application form for registration as an Animagus. So, let's begin. Full name."  
  
"Mira Montrose."  
  
"Current address."  
  
"Put down Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts once term begins."  
  
"Are you already an Animagus or are you training to be one?"  
  
"I'm already an Animagus."  
  
"How long have you been an Animagus for?  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"What animal do you transform into?"  
  
"A lioness."  
  
"What are your distinguishing features when you transform into an animal?"  
  
"My fur is the same colour as my hair, that is light brown, and my eyes are the same colour, that is blue."  
  
"Why did you choose to become an Animagus?"  
  
"I realised that having the Animagus ability would be very useful in fighting the Dark Arts, which has been my occupation for the last 15 years."  
  
"OK, I need you to transform into your animal, then transform back and sign the form. Lupin should sign this, too, as a witness."  
  
Mira got out of her chair, transformed into a lioness, paced a little around the office, changed back into her human form and sat back down. Madam Bones pushed the piece of parchment toward Mira and Remus, and Mira signed the parchment before handing the quill over to Remus to sign.  
  
"OK, that's that. You're now registered. Your name should appear on the office register in the next day or two; I just need to send this over to the Animagus Registration Office."  
  
"Well, I think that we've taken too much of your time already, Madam Bones. Thank you, again, for helping me out."  
  
"As I said, it's not a problem. It was wonderful to see you, again, but I am afraid I have quite a lot to do."  
  
Madam Bones got up and opened the door for them. "Do send my regards and support to Dumbledore and young Potter. I hope to see you again, soon."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
As Mira and Remus got into the lift, Remus mumbled, "Well that wasn't too difficult, now was it?" 


	8. Chapter Eight: Guard Duty

Chapter 8: Guard duty  
  
After leaving the Ministry of Magic, Mira and Remus headed over to the Leaky Cauldron for a quiet lunch, where they reminisced with Tom the barman about the times when Mira, Lily and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter used to go and get trunk there post-Hogwarts, before heading back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, they immediately went down into the kitchen. In the kitchen were all the Weasleys Mira had met, minus Arthur, who was still at work, and Charlie, who went back to Romania that day; and Hermione was there, too.  
  
"How was your day, dear? Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Oh, no, thank you, Molly. Remus and I went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch today."  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron?" said Fred.  
  
"Why didn't you come and visit us?" said George.  
  
"We didn't go into Diagon Alley," replied Mira. "I'd rather wait until Harry arrives before I do."  
  
"And speaking of Harry," said Remus, "You and I have guard duty tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Guard duty. A knot twisted in Mira's stomach. So this will be the first time she sees her best friend's son since he was a baby. What was he going to look like? Who was he going to look like? In all the years that Mira spent abroad, she always asked that anyone in contact with Harry not to tell him about her and not to tell her what he looked like. The only thing she knew about his appearance was the lightning-bolt scar that Voldemort gave him. It was rather silly, she knew, but she wanted to see him for herself. She also, as much as she dreaded the thought, wanted to talk to him herself. To tell him who she was, her relationship with Lily, with James and Sirius. With Remus. It was almost like he was her son that she had to adopt out and she wanted, when she met him, to tell him why she had to give him up. Why she had to leave.  
  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would get to see him for herself. But she would not get to speak to him. It was against the rules of guard duty to talk to, or make contact with, Harry unless it was an emergency. The only person allowed to talk to him was Arabella Figg. Oh, how she envied Mrs Figg. And yet she was glad she would get the opportunity to observe Harry without making contact with him. She would be able to observe his mannerisms and personality without needing to explain who she was and where she'd been.  
  
"Mira. Mira. wake up." Mira was snapped back to the present by the sound of Remus' voice.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, "I was a million miles away."  
  
"We noticed that," smiled Remus.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm really exhausted. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Without any dinner? But it's almost ready!" exclaimed Molly.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." And she wasn't. She also was rather tired, but the main reason she really wanted to leave was to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
She bade everyone goodnight and made her way upstairs to her room. As she changed and climbed into bed, she wondered what Harry looked like. She'd been thinking of this a lot through the years, but never as much as that night. Would his hair be black or red? Would he have James' blue eyes or Lily's green? Whose nose would he have? She knew that he would be good- looking, as both his parents were, and he wasn't an ugly baby. As a baby the colour of his hair and eyes were indefinable. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were sometimes blue and sometimes green.  
  
Her thoughts soon drifted from Harry to Remus. She needed to talk to him some time and definitely before Harry arrived. She hoped she could talk to him over the next few days, and he didn't seem to have many plans. Maybe Dumbledore didn't plan any work for him, anticipating her arrival and knowing that she, Mira, needed to talk to Remus. With these thoughts flowing in her mind, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
When Mira awoke the next morning, the knot in her stomach had become tenser than it was the previous day. She got out of bed, dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Arthur, Bill, Tonks and Moody had already left for work and the twins had gone to Diagon Alley. In the kitchen were Molly, Remus and Harry's friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Good morning, dear. Sleep well?" asked Molly. Mira grunted and sat down next to Remus.  
  
"I think we'll take that as a 'no'," said Remus, suppressing a smile. "Nervous?"  
  
Mira glared at Remus. How could he know? They never really spoke much about Harry.  
  
"Why should you be so nervous?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mira and I have guard duty today," said Remus. "She hasn't seen so much as a muggle photograph of Harry in 15 years." Molly pursed her lips. "Did they really need to know about guard duty?"  
  
"Come on, Molly. I'm sure your children are intelligent enough to realise that Dumbledore would never let Harry stay with the muggles unprotected."  
  
"Well if they didn't know before they do now!"  
  
"Mum, we're in the room," said Ron. "Do you want us to leave while you continue this conversation?"  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that, Ronald Weasley," retorted Molly, cheeks burning. "Mira, would you like breakfast?"  
  
"Just a slice of toast, thanks, Molly."  
  
After a quick breakfast, Mira and Remus took their leave of Molly and the children and went upstairs. When they got to the landing leading to their separate rooms, Remus said, "You should bring your invisibility cloak with you. I'm borrowing one of Moody's. As you know, we'll be going to Arabella Figg's house first. I'll meet you here on the landing in 10 minutes."  
  
"Wait, can't we share a cloak? We won't be able to see one another."  
  
Remus smiled. "We can share one when we're not moving. If Harry decides to take a walk, we'll need to use separate ones. Here's the deal: if Harry does go for a walk, you stay to his left, and I'll stay to his right. We'll have a pair of mirrors, anyway, to communicate with when we get there. Don't worry so much."  
  
"Over the years it's become my nature to worry about everything."  
  
With that, they went into their rooms to get ready. Mira put her invisibility cloak into a small backpack and her wand in her robes. She would get the mirror at Arabella Figg's house when she signed in. She went into her adjoining bathroom and tied up her hair in a ponytail and splashed water on her face. Her nervousness was increasing by the second. She left her room and met Remus on the landing.  
  
"It's about eleven-thirty," he said, checking his watch. "Our shift goes from twelve til six. We'll be taking over Bill and Tonks, as they both have work in the afternoon. We should leave now, as we have to sign in at Arabella Figg's house and walk to Harry's from there. Relax Mira, it'll be OK. I can tell you who he looks like, if you want me to, just in case it's a bit of a shock."  
  
"A shock? What? No! Don't tell me! Oh man."  
  
"Just breathe, Mira, just breathe. If you're this panicked when you're not actually making contact with him, I'd hate to see what state you'll be in when you actually meet him."  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"You know, you may not even see him today. He may not decide to leave the house."  
  
Mira didn't reply. She disapparated from Grimmauld Place and apparated in Arabella Figg's backyard. Remus arrived a moment later with a pop. Arabella Figg came out to the backyard carrying a cat. "Remus! You're here early. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, Arabella. You remember Mira Montrose, don't you?"  
  
"Ah, yes. You were Lily's friend, weren't you? How do you do?"  
  
Arabella Figg moved her cat into her left arm and shook Mira's hand with her right. "Well, come in, come in. You have to sign in and take the mirrors."  
  
Mrs. Figg led them inside and showed them into the kitchen. There were a few cats in there. On the dining table was a long piece of parchment, a quill, a pot of ink and two small mirrors.  
  
"OK. Just sign your names on the parchment, along with today's date and the time."  
  
After Mira and Remus did this, Mrs. Figg smiled and said, "So, would you like a cup of tea before you head off?"  
  
Mira and Remus agreed. They sat down and Mrs. Figg prepared some tea for them. After she sat down and took a sip of her tea, Mira asked, "Has Harry come to see you much?"  
  
"Ah, you know about him coming to see me? Yes, he comes most days, hoping I'll be able to tell him more than the Daily Prophet does. But I hardly ever know myself. He also keeps asking if he'll be allowed to leave his Aunt and Uncle's house soon, but he already knows it'll still be a few weeks before Dumbledore will let him leave."  
  
"I'd better contact Tonks and Bill, tell them we're here," said Remus.  
  
Remus picked up one of the mirrors and said clearly, "Nymphadora Tonks."  
  
Suddenly, Tonks' face appeared in the mirror instead of Remus' reflection. "Hey, Tonks," he said. "Mira and I are at Arabella's house now. We'll be at Harry's house in ten minutes. We'll tell Bill as well. How's Harry?"  
  
"Wotcher, Remus!" whispered Tonks. "Harry hasn't left the house yet, so we don't know. We haven't heard any disturbing noises coming from the house and there haven't been any Dementors coming along, so it's been all good in that area. Maybe he'll leave the house later on."  
  
"OK, Tonks. Well, we'll see you tonight, then. I'll tell Bill we're on our way."  
  
"Bye Remus. Say hello to Mira for me."  
  
"Finite."  
  
"So, you going to talk to bill, too?" asked Mira.  
  
"Yep. Bill Weasley."  
  
Bill's face appeared just as suddenly as Tonks' did earlier on/  
  
"Hey, Bill. Mira and I are at Mrs Figg's house at the moment. We'll be leaving in a minute to take over. How's the shift been going?"  
  
"Hi, Lupin," whispered Bill. "Not much has been happening. Tonks has been out the front all morning and I've been out the back. Harry came out to the gazebo earlier for a little while, but went back inside for lunch about a half-hour ago. He might come back out later, or he might go for a walk."  
  
"OK, well Mira and I are going to head over there, now. You and Tonks can head back to Mrs Figg's house in, say, about 5 minutes. See you tonight."  
  
"See you, Lupin."  
  
"Finite. Well, let's get going. Bye, Arabella."  
  
Mira and Remus walked through Little Whinging until they were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Checking that no muggles were watching, Remus whispered, "Harry's street is at the end of this alleyway. His house is number four. Let's get under the same invisibility cloak. Moody's cloak is big, so we'll use his. Nervous?"  
  
Mira nodded. Remus took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry; you don't need to make any explanations this time. We're just guarding him. If there's any emergency, we don't need to tell him who you are. Not yet, anyway."  
  
Mira smiled faintly. "Well," she whispered, "Let's do this."  
  
Remus, once more checking to make sure no muggles were watching, took out Moody's invisibility cloak and draped it over them both. After checking that they were both fully covered, they walked down the rest of the alleyway to Privet Drive. When they reached number four, Remus led the way to the hedge between number four and number six. He motioned to her to sit down, and they sat near the hedge. From where they were sitting, they had a clear view of the front door, as the Dursleys' car was in the garage.  
  
"Well," whispered Remus, "All we can do is wait and watch."  
  
At this stage, Mira was very alert and very nervous. Will Harry come outside? If so, when? Will she have to wait long to finally see her best friend's son soon?  
  
The time passed slowly. Remus attempted conversation with Mira a few times, but dropped it after he realised she was too tense. By about one-thirty, Mira began to relax just a tiny bit, but not enough to keep a whispered conversation. What was Harry doing inside? It was a sunny day, why didn't he come outside and enjoy the sunshine? Mira had heard about the 'promise' Moody, Tonks and Remus had made to the Dursleys, but maybe it wasn't harsh enough? Maybe they were making him do horrible chores inside the house? No. The new Moody looked scary enough, thought Mira, and combined with his personality, which hadn't changed over the years, would make him terrifying to anyone not used to him.  
  
So, back to the original question. Why wasn't Harry outside? Mira kept racking her brains, trying to think of a good reason as to why he wouldn't come out, until at around three, the front door opened. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Harry

Chapter 9: Harry  
  
Mira let out a barely-audible gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes. He looked almost exactly like James. From his height and the shape of his face, right down to the way his hair stuck out at the back. There were only two differences she could see, though. She could just make out the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and she could see his eyes behind those glasses. Lily's eyes. Lily's beautiful, enviable, bright-green eyes. She had always envied Lily's eyes, the way they could get the attention of all the boys at Hogwarts. And now her son had inherited them, and she was willing to bet that he got the attention of all the girls with them, too.  
  
It was about a minute before she realized that her bottom jaw was hovering close to the ground. She closed her mouth and looked at Remus. Remus smiled knowingly and nodded.  
  
Mira turned back to look at Harry. She was glad she got to see him before she spoke to him, because she probably wouldn't have been able to speak if her life depended on it. After examining his face, she looked at the rest of him, and she suddenly felt a pang of anger. He was wearing a t- shirt that was too big for him, pants that were too short for him and trainers that looked like they only just fitted him. She knew that the Dursleys were treating him badly, but she at least expected them to clothe him properly!  
  
If she hadn't known the reason why Dumbledore made him stay with the Dursleys, she would have almost certainly have stalked up to him right there and then, told him to pack his trunk and leave with her. But it was all she could do to stop herself, anyway.  
  
She suddenly, desperately wanted to talk to Harry. She wanted to tell him who she was, what she was and get to know him, too. She also regretted, for the first time ever, leaving all those years ago. This had never happened before. She may have regretted not telling Remus she was leaving, she may have regretted not believing Sirius' innocence and she may have regretted many other things, but she had never regretted leaving.  
  
Now, she wanted the time back. She wanted to experience the excitement of watching Harry's first step, hearing his first word, seeing his first tooth falling out, she wanted to see his reaction on finding out he was a wizard, watching him discover his destined wand. She wished she could have been there to comfort him when he found out how his parents died, when he left the Chamber of Secrets, when his fellow-champion was murdered by Voldemort and when she saw Voldemort rise again. When Sirius was killed.  
  
At this stage, Harry had hidden himself behind a hydrangea bush under the window-sill, where he lay with his eyes wide open, obviously deep in thought. He stayed like this for a while, which allowed Mira to compose herself.  
  
At around four o'clock, though, Harry crawled out from behind the bush and headed to the street. Mira and Remus exchanged significant looks and Mira silently opened her backpack and got out her invisibility cloak. She put on her cloak before she emerged out of Moody's. She looked back and couldn't see Remus anymore, and this made her slightly nervous, so she turned around and followed Harry, making sure she kept to his left.  
  
Mira and Remus silently followed Harry around Little Whinging. Mira had the ability to walk stealthily if she wanted to, so that Harry couldn't hear her. A lot of the time she kept about ten paces behind him, but sometimes she quickened her pace so that she could see his face. He was lost in thought and was totally oblivious to where he was going. He looked worried and angry and like he hadn't slept for a while.  
  
After a few minutes Harry seemed to be making for a park. Harry sat down on a swing. Making sure that she didn't step near the sand that could reveal her footprints, she made her way to a tree a little distance away from the swings. As she was walking, she bumped into something she couldn't see. It had to be Remus. She grabbed a handful of Remus' cloak and breathed, "Sit down under the tree on the right."  
  
Harry's head jerked up, looking around. Mira held her breath, hoping he wouldn't get off the swing. Harry, probably thinking he was imagining things, looked back down at the ground.  
  
Mira sat on the ground under the tree and felt Remus sitting next to her. After a few minutes, Harry, not looking up, said, "I know someone's there. Dumbledore's still having me talked. Is there just one of you or a while army of you? I think I heard someone say something before, but I guess you weren't talking to me. Dumbledore probably doesn't want you talking to me. Am I right?" Silence. "I thought so."  
  
Well, at least he's not daft, thought Mira.  
  
Harry fell silent again. After a little while, he got off the swing and made his way out of the park. Mira got up, and felt Remus stand up, too. Mira followed Harry, again keeping to his left. Harry, again, seemed lost in thought and was unaware as to where his feet were taking him. Mira soon found out that they were taking him, and them, to Wisteria Walk. Harry seemed slightly surprised when he found himself at Mrs Figg's door, but he knocked anyway.  
  
Mrs Figg could be seen through the glass walking to the door. She opened it, but didn't look surprised to see Harry. "Hello, Harry. Come in, come in, I've just made a pot of tea."  
  
Mrs Figg stepped aside and allowed Harry in. she waited a few seconds longer to allow enough time to let Mira and Remus in, too. Harry didn't seem to notice anything.  
  
When Harry went to the kitchen and sat down, while Mira found a seat against the wall next to Mrs Figg's china cabinet she guessed would be for one of Harry's guards when Harry came over. There was another seat next to the hallway entrance that she guessed Remus would sit in. From where she was sitting, Harry could have looked directly into her eyes if he could see her.  
  
Mrs Figg put the teapot on the table, along with two cups and saucers, and said before Harry could open his mouth, "I've heard word from Professor Dumbledore that there have been no attacks by You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters lately. Dumbledore seems to think that You-Know-Who is laying low for a while, waiting for his Death Eaters in Azkaban to escape. He also hasn't yet told me when you're leaving the Dursleys'."  
  
Harry nodded sheepishly. "Thanks, Mrs Figg."  
  
"That's quite alright, Harry."  
  
"Mrs Figg - er - do you, er, know who Professor Dumbledore has, er, guarding me today?"  
  
"Harry, you know I can't tell you that. Professor Dumbledore has expressly forbidden me to tell you who's guarding you. You don't need to know who's guarding you, so you'd have to accept the fact that I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Harry fell silent. He again was deep in thought. "What are you thinking, Harry?" asked Mrs Figg kindly.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" asked Mrs Figg. "Of course you do. I have to admit I didn't know him very well. But when Dumbledore calls you back to the wizarding world, I'm sure that there will be more than enough people to tell you about him and his time at Hogwarts."  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," he said in a raised voice. "You sound so much like Dumbledore! You know what? Maybe I don't want to return to the wizarding world! Maybe I don't want people feeling sorry for me all the time, with people saying, 'Oh, look, there goes Harry Potter, poor boy, he's lost so many people.' And I already know what Sirius was like at Hogwarts! He was just like my dad. A bullying git!"  
  
Harry was standing up by this time. Mira looked over at Mrs Figg, who looked slightly surprised, but not upset. Mira couldn't understand why Mrs Figg wasn't more upset. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out. She wondered how Remus was feeling at the moment, and it was all she could do to stop the tears from rolling down her face.  
  
Harry continued. "You hear me, whoever's 'guarding' over me? I don't want to return. I don't want you to watch over me anymore. I don't want to be pitied. I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"  
  
Harry walked over to the chair where Remus was meant to be sitting and punched the back of it. There was nothing there, so he obviously moved in time. Harry knocked the chair over in his frustration and made his way over to Mira's chair. Mira moved as quickly as she could and headed towards the back door. She bumped into something she couldn't see, and she guessed it must be Remus. He grabbed hold of her arm through the invisibility cloaks and pulled her outside. She heard Mrs Figg saying, "That's enough, Harry!"  
  
"Fine!" she heard Harry saying. "I'm leaving."  
  
The front door slammed shut. "Go after him," shouted Mrs Figg.  
  
Mira went back inside and Mrs Figg opened the door and looked out, allowing Mira and Remus to inconspicuously leave. They saw Harry walking fast half-way down the street. Mira almost ran after him to catch him up. She couldn't believe Harry could act to irrationally. Then again, James was known to have a fiery temper, too. But still.  
  
After walking the streets in a huff for about half an hour, muttering to himself about how he didn't need sympathy, it finally looked like Harry was heading home. He kept walking at a brisk pace as he turned onto Privet Drive. He went straight to number four, stalked up it's garden path and went inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
After a minute, Mira heard Remus whisper, "Mira, let's go back to the hedge and sit down."  
  
Mira made her way back to where she and Remus were sitting when they began their shift. She felt her way, trying to find Remus. When she found him she sat down next to him and began searching for the bottom of the cloak. When she found it, she looked around, lifted it up and went underneath it before taking off her own cloak. She looked into Remus' eyes, which looked sad and hurt. Mira said nothing, but put her arms around him.  
  
"How did he get so angry?" she whispered at last. "Sure, both James and Lily had towering tempers when provoked, but Mrs Figg did nothing wrong."  
  
"That's Harry's way of dealing with things when his emotions get too much for him. He blasted Ron and Hermione a fair bit, too, over the past year. He thinks he can deal with everything by blocking everyone out of his life and pushing them away."  
  
"It looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with him about it when we officially meet."  
  
"I don't know if he'll listen to you. Hell, he doesn't listen to his own best friends, sometimes."  
  
Mira didn't reply. After a while, Remus reached into his robes and pulled out his mirror. Instead of his reflection, she saw one of the twins' faces. The face in the mirror spoke: "Hey, Lupin. George and I are at Mrs Figg's place now. She told us about Harry's," he grinned, "pleasant conversation with her. How is he now?"  
  
"After storming out of Mrs Figg's house, he walked around for a while before going home. I'd say he's probably up in his room, now, pacing and mumbling to himself."  
  
"Always a quiet one, our Harry," Fred grinned, mischievously.  
  
"Gets it from his father," whispered Remus, also grinning.  
  
"Well, anyway, we should be at his place in a few. Is Mira nearby or should we contact her, too?"  
  
"She's sitting right next to me, so no need."  
  
"Lupin! Not getting involved in any extracurricular activities, are we?"  
  
Remus laughed quietly. "I'll see you and George tomorrow. Finite."  
  
Remus put the mirror back in the pocket of his robes. "Well, I think we should give the twins about 5 minutes, then head off."  
  
Soon enough, they both carefully stood up, making sure that the invisibility cloak still fully covered them, and headed back to the alley way. Remus then quickly looked around and pulled the invisibility cloak off them.  
  
"Let's go," he said, after folding up the cloak, and they both Disapparated.  
  
A/N: Hey look, my first ever A/N! Sorry this took a little while, but I've been a little busy with work etc but now it's up! Yay! I don't know how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up, though. I've written most of it, but I'm really not happy with it, and I'm not even sure if I want to put it in yet or wait til later, and if I decide to wait, I'm gonna have to write another chapter. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this one ( 


End file.
